


Retirement

by lickable_llama



Series: Retirement [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Dubious Consent, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Forced Weight Gain, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, darkish, darkish steve, idk I’ve never tagged before, kinda non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickable_llama/pseuds/lickable_llama
Summary: Tony and Steve retire and tony ends up gaining weight.Sorry this is a bad summary.





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like weight gain please don’t read. And if you didn’t read the tags please do. This is my first time writing fanfiction please be nice.

Tony had retired from being an avenger. He wanted to settle down and relax tired of fighting. He was still gonna do work for SI but no avenging or paparazzi. Steve, his husband was still an avenger but only part time only if it was world ending stuff. Tony was counted out because he had destroyed all of his armour. Making sure they couldn’t ask him to fight. Steve was excited because now he could start with his plan, to fatten tony up. Steve had always found people with a larger figure attractive and could now do it without ruining Tony’s hero job. He has always thought tony should stay home. He’s a normal human he could get killed easily if his suit was damaged or he wasn’t in it. He would be crushed if tony got hurt badly or even died. He convinced Tony that he should retire. This way tony was safe and Steve could feed him up.

 

Steve started slow, started with bringing tony fast food for lunch or anything unhealthy. Using his love of burgers to get him to eat or Guilt tripping him into eating all of it watching him until he finished. “Steve I'm not hungry, I’m fine” tony says trying to work. “Tony please, I just worry about you not eating enough, just a little bit for me” giving Tony his biggest puppy dog eyes. “God fine but only because you’ll go away” tony says grabbing the bag of food.Giving him a blow job after he finished his stomach bloated and stretched while doing it. Slowly Tony starts to fill out. His belly rounding ever so slightly, ass and thighs thickening, cheeks slightly rounder. Steve loves it. Fucking tony on any available surface, wall or previously cluttered desks, grabbing at his small love handles and widened ass. Getting Tony to associate a big meal, which is getting more and more common, with sexual pleasure. Tony starting to chose to sit down in his lab more often, tummy pooching out in front of him as he worked his body constantly growing. Noticing his clothes getting tighter Steve starts swapping them out for larger sizes, getting rid of the things he can’t replace convincing tony that the laundry mat must have lost his favourite black sabbath shirt, when really he couldn’t find the same one in a larger size. Steve slowly over time upping the proportions bringing him a medium combos and bigger plates then a large and eventually doubling what he eats when one doesn’t fill him anymore. His body wanting more food and Steve supplying it happily. Adding appetite enhancers and weight gain powder into the “healthy” smoothies he brings down that are filled with ice cream sugar and fat with a few pieces of fruit, when his gaining starts to slow. Not noticing Steve bringing them more and more often having one almost every hour. The hungrier he gets the more he eats without noticing. Constantly snacking on the treats Steve surrounded him with. Bags of chocolates, toffees and sweets devoured faster and faster. Eventually Steve stops replacing his clothes to watch him outgrow them.

 

Watch Tony stand in front of a mirror with his clothes straining to hold him in pants unbuttoned, he had been fighting to put them on for the last 5 minutes. Jumping up and down jiggling everywhere his tummy folding over the top, thick thighs and ass squeezed into them shirt not even close to meeting his pants. He had grown passed chubby into fat and Steve loved it. Loved grabbing Tony’s love handles grinding into his huge ass from behind and lifting his belly and letting it fall, watching the wave go through his fat. God he had even grown boobs. They were still small about b cup. But that will change. The next day Tony, in some new clothes, sat eating pizza he had bought himself. Halfway through a large with another two sitting beside him as well as a bottle of soda and 2 pack of chicken wings. When finished Tony was panting, his new pants looked tight around his bloated stomach, his erection just as hard. And Steve watched in awe as Tony stuffed himself without Steve needing to coerce him or even leave food near him. Coming up to him and hugging him from behind one hand rubbing his belly and the other going lower Steve smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any mistakes please tell me and I will edit.


End file.
